


Flu Season

by DragonDreamer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: College AU, F/M, aqua is sick, much fluff, terra is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDreamer/pseuds/DragonDreamer
Summary: College AUAqua is a med student with the flu. Terra is an aspiring police officer and good friend. Ven keeps Vanitas from being too annoying. Much fluff. Terqua aren't a couple... yet ;)Work is in progress.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Flu Season

“Wow, Aqua, you did great today! I really liked your presentation on the side effects of- hey are you feeling alright?” Aqua was in the middle of packing her things after class when her friend and classmate Aerith walked up to her. “You look pale.” The brunette’s brow furrowed in concern.

“Hm? Yeah, I think I’m just coming down with a bit of a cold. I forgot to dry my hair last night after I showered. I should be fine with a little rest and vitamin C.” Aqua assured her friend, putting on a knit hat and wrapping a scarf around herself. 

“Aqua! It’s the middle of winter, you need to be careful. Especially with the flu making its rounds. Tifa was just sick last week and she only got better fast because she had Cloud running around like a madman helping her.” Aerith warned. “I know how you are and we’re about to head into finals, so just be extra careful, alright?”

“Of course. Trust me, I don’t want to be that med student that doesn’t take care of themselves. Besides, it’s Friday, so there will plenty of time to study and get better over the weekend.” She chuckled a bit, suppressing a soft cough.

“Aqua…”

“I promise! Gotta run. Class office business.”

“Aqua!”

“Love you, bye!” The bluenette brushed past her friend before she could get lectured more. She’d be fine. The sickness would pass soon and she had plenty of errands to run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

After the class officer meeting, she had to meet with the school’s gymnastics team for the assistant team coach, then tutor an underclassman she mentored, and finally was able to return home around 9 at night.

“I’m back.” Aqua rasped from the entryway to the rest modest 2 bedroom apartment. She was a little surprised that she didn’t hear a response, but then remembered Kairi and Namine had already finished finals and would be spending the weekend back at Destiny Islands with their families. “Nevermind…” she mumbled under her breath and went to drop her bags in her room and start studying. She’d planned everything out. As long as she got through three lectures a day, she should have enough time to review for her other classes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke up at her desk the next morning to the sound of knocking at her door. Wait, what time was it? 10 am? When had she gone to sleep? The knocking sound came again.

“Coming! Coming!” She croaked. Shit, everything hurt. She hadn’t been this bad yesterday… instead of knocking, there was the sound of the door opening. She stood up, fighting nausea and dizziness. Well, this wasn’t good.

“Aqua? You’re not still asleep are you?” Terra’s voice came from the entryway. “Don’t tell me you forgot about our training session.” Aqua opened her door to Terra who was dressed for the gym. She mentally smacked herself. They were supposed to spar today. His face immediately dropped, “You look terrible!”

Aqua managed to glare at his idiotic response, “Gee, thanks.” She grumbled.

“No! I just mean you’re sick. What happened?”

“I might have a cold or the flu. Ugh.” She sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. “Sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it today. I have to study for finals today too. And then I have to tutor Ven later today, so I need to-“ She erupted into a coughing fit and shivered.

“Um, first of all, no. You’re not. You’re resting today. Have you taken medicine? You’re dressed. Did you go to the doctor’s?”

“N-no.” Aqua smoothed her hair, realizing she must have slept in her clothes last night. “I fell asleep studying last night.” She admitted bashfully. How embarrassing, she’d just told Aerith she’d take care of herself. “Ok, I think I should still have medicine from last time I was sick and I’m not supposed to meet Ven until 5, so I’ll just shower and nap until then.” She amended, but Terra’s frown told her he still wasn’t happy. “What? I’ll be alright. I’ll take care of it. Promise.”

The tall wall of muscle shook his head with a sigh. “I’ll take care of things today. You go ahead and shower and get into something comfortable.”

Aqua’s eyes widened and she might have blushed if her cheeks weren’t already flushed with fever, “D-don’t you have work today?”

“I’ll call in sick. You’re more important.” He began putting his stuff down when he realized the implication behind his words. “I-I mean because you’re my friend, you know? You helped me a lot when I was going through the police academy, so-you know- I’m returning the favor.”

“But-“

“Nope! Decision made. That’s an order, go clean yourself up a little. I’ll make you something to eat and drink while you shower.”

Aqua pressed her lips together in a small smile before she responded, “Okay. Thanks, Terra.” She rasped before retreating back into her room.  
Terra had been mildly horrified at the number of dishes that had been building up in the kitchen sink and concerning lack of actual food in the fridge. He’d remembered how difficult it could be as a college student, but couldn’t they buy anything other than a coffee mate and cup noodles? If this was all they ate, how did they have this many dishes?!

By the time Terra had finished cleaning up the kitchen, Aqua was moseying out of her room in her pajamas, an oversized shirt she caught at a hockey game with vaporeon pajama pants that ven got her for Christmas one year and slippers Terra had got her that same year. She had a towel on her head that she was using to dry her dripping hair. God, she was beautiful- no- not now. Terra stopped his staring to refocus.

“Feeling any better?” He asked, offering her a cup of tea (thank god Naminé kept some because he was pretty sure Aqua’s blood was 80% coffee at this point). Aqua nodded with a smile as she graciously took the warm mug.

“Yes, thank you.” She replied, blowing on the steaming water a couple of times before taking a sip. “This is perfect.”

“I wanted to make you some proper food, but all you have is cup noodles.” Terra rolled his eyes, sitting his friend down at the table to eat.

“It’s alright. I like cup noodles.” She coughed into her elbow before starting to eat. Once she took the first few bites, it was evident how starved she was. When was the last time she ate? She’d forgotten dinner last night… oh dear, she really wasn’t as put together as she normally was. “I’ve been really stressed and busy with finals and other commitments, so I guess I’ve been a little overwhelmed these past couple weeks. I just need to get through this next week and I can take a real break to get re-organized.”

“Or-and stay with me- you could ask for help.” Terra made a silly face as he pretended to make his head explode.

Aqua let out a raspy laugh at her best friend’s antics. “I know, I know, I just like taking care of things myself.”

“And I get it- trust me, I get it- but wouldn’t you say the same to me or Ven?”

“I know. I’m a hypocrite.” Aqua pouted before slurping down the rest of her noodles.

“Yeah, you’re pretty terrible.” Terra grinned. “Now go put on a show, I’ll finish drying your hair and give you your medicine.” He grabbed her empty bowl to take it to the sink. Aqua paused, unsure she heard him correctly.

“You’re going to what? Sorry I spaced out.”

“Dry your hair.” He repeated without a sign of hesitation. “It’s still damp.” He said, taking a moment to pinch a lock of it for emphasis before he brushed past her into her room. Aqua blinked, still unsure how Terra could be so matter of fact about such a thing. She complied, stiffly walking to the couch and sitting on the floor. She flipped through shows on Netflix trying to pretend like it was a completely normal thing for a guy friend to casually blow-dry the hair of a friend of his who happened to be a girl. She didn’t mind at all. Well, she was happy about it- was she taking advantage of him if she really liked the idea? Then again, he offered. But, maybe he didn’t see it the same way she did. Or did he?

“Pick a show yet?” He appeared again and she nearly jumped.

“Huh? Oh… do you mind watching the Great British Bake Off?” She squeaked.

“You’re the sick one. You pick. I’ll watch whatever.”

“Ok. We’ll watch that then.” She coughed, focusing intently on the television screen as she felt him move to sit behind her.

“Hey, aren’t you cold?” He asked before wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She’d actually been feeling pretty warm just then with her own thoughts, but the soft fabric wrapping around her shoulders was a welcome extra comfort.

“O-oh yeah, thanks.”

“And here’s your medicine. This was the rest of it, so I’ll run and get you some more later.”

“Mhm.” She coughed into the blanket before dutifully following orders and avoiding eye contact. She was thankfully for her fever covering up her embarrassment as the blow dryer turned on and she could feel Terra’s fingers begin gently rustling through her hair along with the hot air. Her spine tingled with electricity. She could hardly focus on the show and after a few moments gave up on trying. “Um, Terra?” She tried to speak above the machine.

“Yeah?” He responded casually.

“Do you think it’s a little odd to blow dry a friend’s hair like this?”

“No, I don’t mind.” Again, oblivious.

“Wouldn’t someone misunderstand?” 

“Misunderstand what?”

“Our relationship?”

“What are you talking about? It’s just us. Besides you used to do this for me and Ven all the time back when we were living with Eraqus.”

“Well, that was because…” Her voice trailed off as the memories resurface. He remembered that?

“Huh?”

“No-nothing.” She bit her cheek, reprimanding herself for thinking his intentions could be anything other than friendship. If he hadn’t realized her feelings then, of course, he wouldn’t pick up on such things now. She felt… disappointed somehow. What else had she expected? That Terra would make a move on her when she was grungy and sick? She pouted, realizing she was getting all hot and bothered over a guy who was oblivious as a rock and probably only saw her as a sister-figure. She sighed to herself.

“Finally relaxing a bit?”

“Uh, yeah, uh-huh.” 

“Good. The medicine should help your symptoms and let you sleep, so once I finish with this side, you should be good to head to bed.”

“Kay. Can I rest my head here while you finish?”

“Go ahead. The angle is better for me anyway.” IT WAS THIS MOMENT TERRA KNEW. HE FUCKED UP.

To be fair, he should have seen it coming, but he was too engrossed in the feeling of Aqua’s silky locks rustling through his fingers like feathers. And now her head was resting on his inner thigh, far too close to eh-hem, well you know. What was this woman thinking? Keep cool, Terra. You can do this. Let’s think about sad puppies and terrible car crashes and cold showers. Not like hot showers. Aqua took a hot shower earlier-no! Bake off, tea and crumpets, sweet cookies- goddammit not those kinds of cookies- I’m a terrible person. Jesus, why did I say yes? He turned his attention to the window as he continued to work and breathe. It was overcast outside, the dark gray clouds looming over the town threateningly. It would probably rain soon. He smirked. It really was like old times. He remembered when the three of them were teenagers, the year before Ven and Vanitus found each other, they’d all been really close. Him and Ven had been outside looking for something when they got caught in a thunderstorm. By the time they’d returned, they’d been drenched and Aqua was scolding them for being so reckless and stupid while she blow-dried their hair. Eraqus had been out at work, but Aqua kept quiet about the whole thing when he got back. They always had each other’s back since the orphanage. He smiled to himself.

“Ok, I think you’re nice and dry now.” He let her know, but she didn’t move. “Aqua?” He leaned over to look at her directly, but her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly. Well, shit. I guess I’m here forever now.

~~~~~~~~~

There was a soft clinking of keys heard at the door before Terra could hear it open alongside a hushed conversation between Vanitus and Ventus and the rustle of takeout in a plastic bag. Terra’s stomach growled as the smell of Chinese food wafted through the apartment. He waved at the brothers, quickly putting a finger over his lips in order to shush their loud mouths.

“What?” Vanitas cocked his head to the side. “I thought you said she was out cold in her room.”

Terra shook his head. “She fell asleep while I was drying her hair. That’s why I wanted you to let yourselves in; because I didn’t want to wake her up.” He whispered and Ventus matched his tone.

“Geez, you mentioned that she was sick, but I didn’t imagine it’d be this bad. I’ve never seen her sleep sitting up like that.” Ven’s brow knit in worry as he came around the couch.

“Can you help me for a second so I can carry her back to her bed?” Terra asked, trying to gently shift Aqua over to Ven so he could stand up.

“Wow, I wouldn’t think you’d be the type of guy to complain about a pretty girl on yo-“

“Very nice visiting with you, Vanitas. You can leave now.” If looks could kill…

“Woah there, Goliath, I’m just kidding! Here, I’ll even help carry-“

“No thanks, we’ve got it.” Terra interrupted the boy curtly, squatting down and picking up Aqua’s smaller frame with ease. 

“How do you make that look so easy? What is it like? Lifting a cluster of grapes?” Vanitas, ever the rebel, refused to be bothered by silly things like rolling eyes or glaring looks. Ven sighed and shook his head at his hopeless brother.

“You really need to work on your social skills if you want to keep your teeth.” 

“Eh. Sounds boring. I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” Vanitas shrugged nonchalantly.

“Save some for Terra!”

~~~~~~~~

TBC


End file.
